Conquistandote
by Goldengirl-neko
Summary: Yaoi. Xibar ama a Demyx, pero este no le hace caso. Cuando le ve besarse con Axel, decide conquistarlo....a su manera
1. Chapter 1

Este fic se me ocurrió cuanto estaba escribiendo nombres de parejas que me gustan en mi estuche, así que espero que os guste, tendréis que descubrir vosotros la pareja

CONQUISTÁNDOTE

Xibar caminaba por los pasillos sin rumbo, pensaba en alguien, cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía, su cara, sus ojos

-Tendría que decírselo?-pensó en voz alta

-Decirle a quien?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas que le hizo saltar y colgarse de una lámpara del techo por el susto- Xibar… que eres un gato?

Este miro hacia abajo y vio a Luxor sonriente, lo miro con odio

-Me has asustado- dijo enfadado- creí que eras…

-Que era quien?

-Nadie- dijo sonrojado

-Con que esas tenemos eh?- murmuro el rubio y sonrió, saco una carta de su bolsillo y la lanzo descritamente cortando el cable que sujetaba la lámpara habiendo que cayera al suelo junto con Xibar- Te vas a caer

-o

-Luxor, Xibar!!! Que ha pasado aquí?- dijo Demyx corriendo hacia ellos

Xibar enfoco a Demyx, en su cabeza comenzó a sonar una musiquita y todo se lleno de flores, de pronto Demyx tropezó con un trozo de lampare, el moreno lo vio caer a cámara lenta, se levanto lentamente para cogerle y que no se hiciera daño, pero su sueño se desvaneció cuando el pie de Demyx se estampo en su cara y Luxor lo agarro

-Ten cuidado- le dijo el rubio mayor al mas joven

-Lo siento- se volvió- Xibar!! Siento haberte dado, no fue mi intención

- o estrellita donde estas…-luego callo inconsciente

-Lo dejaste tonto Demyx

-Pues parece que esta soñando algo bonito-dijo apuntando a Xibar que movía las manos como si tocara algo blandito

-Demyx…-este te sonrojo al ser llamado- lindas nalgas ¬

PLAF!!!

El rubio se fue murmurando maldiciones contra el moreno mientras Xibar estaba medio hundido en el suelo y Luxor sudando una gotita

Luxor estaba sentado en una silla al lado de Xibar, el cual esta tumbado en la cama con muchas vendas

-Mira que eres raro- dijo Luxor- primero te subes a una lámpara, y luego te caes, y después te pega Demyx

-Eso ultimo no fue culpa mía- dijo el otro

-Como que no si estaba soñando con sus nalgas y encima te empalmaste

-Sigue sin ser culpa mía, que no fuera tan guapo, además cada vez que le veo me empalmo

-Pues para evitar es….YA SE!! Piensa en Xemnas con tanga y en pose sexy

Xibar miro un momento al techo intentando imaginarlo, Xemnas tumbado en una cama con un tanga muy ajustado y dejando ver sus arrugas, se estremeció y se volvió a Luxor

-No me digas esas cosas que vomito

De no se sabe donde salio un yunque que callo en la cabeza de Xibar con una notita que decía:

"**Como vuelvas a decir eso, tendrás que darme un masaje en mi **

**Juanete durante una semana**

**Xemnas"**

-Dios mió que mala suerte, el juanete de Xemnas- Xibar se estremeció ya medio recuperado del golpe- antes muerto que tocar su juanete

De pronto callo otro yunque con otra nota

"**A las cinco en mi habitación, mi juanete y yo te**

**Estaremos esperando**

**Xemnas"**

-La que has liado Xibar

Xibar salio del cuarto de Xemnas con mala cara, parecía que fuera a vomitar

-Mañana a la misma hora- le grito el numero uno- nunca me había relajado tanto con un masaje

-Xibar- llamo una voz a sus espaldas- que tal masajista?

-Vete a comerte a tus lanzas Xaldin

-Pues comiéndose a alguien es lo que esta haciendo Axel

-Y a mi que me importa lo que haga ese- dijo alejándose

-Ni que se este comiendo a Demyx?

Xibar se paro en seco y se volvió lentamente con la cara ensombrecida

-Que le esta haciendo ese pelirrojo a mi chico?????-Después de esto salio corriendo a buscar a su rubio

-Su chico? Y Demyx tiene constancia de que ya tiene dueño?- se encoge de hombros- bueno ya se enterara

Xibar llego hasta donde estaba Demyx, Xaldin tenia razón, Axel se lo estaba prácticamente comiéndoselo, se escondió un poco para que no le vieran cuando los dos se separaron

-Tranquilo- le dijo Axel- ya veras como le gusta, besas muy bien

-o///o g-gracias

-Hola!!!!!- dijo Xibar apareciendo por sorpresa y sobresaltando a los otros

-Hola Xibar- dijo nervioso el pelirrojo mientras el rubio saludaba con la mano

-Por que estáis tan nerviosos?-pregunto inocentemente

-P-pues… porque…Demyx…r-rompió …. U-una cuerda de su Sitar, si, Demyx rompió una cuerda nonU jeje y …pu-pues no quiere que Xemnas-sama se entere

-Exacto

-Ahhh bueno, Demyx yo quería pedirte algo - dijo acercándose

-E-el que

-Te acuestas con migo?

PLAF!!!!

Demyx se dio la vuelta murmurando maldiciones contra el moreno mientras este estaba de boca contra el suelo y Axel agachado a su lado le picaba con un palito

-Eh Xibar…siges vivo?

-Axel, llama al "simpático" de Luxor

Este sin entender se encogió de hombros y fue a por Luxor, al llegar se encontró al moreno todavía contra el suelo

-Pero que te ha pasado Xibar??

-Que que me ha pasado? QUIERES SABERLO???

-Ehhh…si?

Xibar se levanto y cogio a Luxor de la chaqueta mirándolo con cara de odio

-Pues le dije lo que propusiste

-Tu se lo propusiste???-pregunto Axel

-Si, no puedo creer que se resistiera a la cenita romántica

-C-Cena romántica?-pregunto confundido Xibar

-Lo invitaste a cenar no???-pregunto Luxor amenazante

-A lo único que le invito fue a la cama xD- respondió Axel

-PERO ESTAS LOCO???-le dijo Luxor- ya te dije que Demyx era muy rimido…

-Demyx tímido?-pregunto Xibar

-Estamos hablando del mismo Demyx?- dijo Axel

-El mismo que en la cena de navidad se emborracho y se beso con Xemnas delante de todos?- siguió el moreno

-Y que en el cumpleaños de Marluxia le regalo un tanga rojo?… por cierto como le queda Luxor??

-BASTA!!!!- grito el rubio- primero si, Demyx es tímido para estas cosas, segundo, cuando beso a Xemnas estaba medio borracho y tercer, A NADIE LE IMPORTA COMO LE QUEDA EL TANGA A MI NOVIO!!!

-Como que no?- si Marluxia tiene un culo de miedo

-Xibar, como vuelvas a decir eso, Demyx no será el único que te golpee ¬¬- le dijo Luxor

-Bueno, bueno, no te pongas así- le dijo Axel- nosotros te ayudaremos

-Tienes razón- aseguro Luxor

-Yo os ayudare- dijo Xaldin apareciendo de la nada

-Pero acaso se tiene que enterar toda la organización?- dijo Xibar

-Enterarnos de que?-pregunto Roxas

-Y tu que haces aquí?- le dijo Axel besándolo

-Buscarte- le respondió el otro- pero de que nos tendríamos que enterar?

-Nada, de cosas sin importancia- respondió Luxor

-Solo que a Xibar le gusta Demyx y estamos intentando ayudar

-Gracias Xaldin ¬¬U- le respondió el moreno

-Bueno pues os ayudare yo también

-Gracias Roxas, y ahora la pregunta tonta del millón- dijo Xibar- como tengo que hacer para conquistarlo?

-Pues…- empezó Roxas

-EMPIEZA POR UN CAMBIO DE LOOK!!!- dijo Xaldin

-Cambio de Look?

-Exacto, con un look mas moderno o mas atrevido, puedes provocar a Demyx- sonrió

-Y cuando estéis en la cama lo puedes vestir de gatito, como yo a Roxi

-Cariño… a nadie le importa lo que hagamos en la cama

-Siii, si nos interesa

-¬¬

-O mejor no nos interesa- dijo Xaldin- volvamos a tu cambio de look

Todos fueron al cuarto de Xaldin y esperaron mientras este iba al cuarto de baño con Xibar (NA: A prepararle no sean mal pensados)

-------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que os haya gustado, si asi es dejad R&R

Chao


	2. Chapter 2

-Eh están tardando mucho no?- dijo Luxor

-Si, seguro que solo lo peina?

-Axel!! No seas mal pensado- dijo su chico

-Por queeee? A mi me gusta ser malpensado

-Ya esta listooo- interrumpió Xaldin saliendo del baño y dejando ver a Xibar

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral seguido de un estallido de carcajadas, Xaldin estaba vestido con un pantalón rosa chillón y una camiseta fucsia, su pelo estaba cardado de tal formas que tenia un peinado afro, los labios pintados de negro y los ojos de azul chillón

-Estoy ridículo verdad?- pregunto el del nuevo look

-Siii- rieron los demás, menos Xaldin claramente

-Como podéis decir eso?- dijo Xaldin- esta muy guapo

-Xaldin- intervino Axel- tu podrás saber mucho de lucha

-Pero de buen gusto no entiendes nada- completo Luxor

-Como podéis decir esto? Si es arte- reprocho el de las lanzas

-Pues tienes el gusto en el culo- dijo Roxas

Ante esto los otros se alejaron, Roxas no era así, era simpático, alocado y amable, pero no solía insultar

-Que pasa?- pregunto

-Quien eres tu y que le has hecho a Roxas?- preguntaron los otros

-¬¬U

-Bueno no pensaremos dejar así a Xibar no?- pregunto Axel

Por supuesto que no, si e cambio de look no funciona- dijo Luxor-habrá que probar otra cosa

-Yo creo que..-comenzó Roxas

-ESO ES!!!!!- volvió a interrumpirlo Xaldin- ya se como arreglarte

Y dicho esto lo volvió a llevar al baño, los otros solo se sentaron a esperar, veinte minutos después salieron, Xaldin salio primero sonriente y mas tarde salio Xibar, tenia el cabello arreglado perfectamente en una coleta baja, y traía un esmokin negro que le quedaba perfectamente

-A que he hecho un buen trabajo- dijo orgulloso

-La verdad hay que reconocer que si- dijo Luxor- creo que ya es hora de que empecemos con la operación…

-CONQUISTAR AL RUBIO MACIZO DE LA GUITARRA!!!-grito Axel

CRI CRI

-Tu eres tonto?- dijo Luxor

-Que pasa? Xaldin siempre dice tonterías y a el no le decís nada

-¬¬U pelirrojo mocoso..anda hice rima o

-Lo ves ¬¬U

-Ok tenias razón, pero no le pondremos ese nombre

-óò

-No

-óò

-No

-óò

-No

-óò óò óò

-Ya dile que si Luxor- dijo Roxas abrazando a su novio- no ves lo lindo que es?? O

-Esta bien…. Empecemos con el comportamiento

Toc toc toc

-Adelanteeeee- canturreo Xaldin

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Demyx en la puerta, Xibar sonrió y dijo

-Que alguien apague la luz, acaba de entrar una estrella que nos ilumina

-O////O Q-que?- un leve sonrojo apareció en la cara del rubio, Xibar se acerco a el y tomo su mano llevándosela a los labios para besarla

-Que venas a decirnos mi sol dorado?- le dijo amorosamente

-O///O Xemnas-sama…ha organizado u-una reunión

-Entonces allí estaremos- dijo volviendo a besar su mano- pero antes

-S-si? O///O

-Vamos a la cama

PLAF!!!!!!

-La reunión es en una hora- dijo el rubio saliendo y dando un portazo

-Xibar…

-Ya la has vuelto a jorobar

-Eh" estas bien?- dijo Axel picándole con un palito

-En cuanto dejes el palito estaré mejor

-Será mejor que vallamos a la reunión - dijo Roxas

-Vamos Xibar- llamo Luxor

-No puedo ir ToT

-Xibar- llamo Xemnas- mi amigo juanete te esta esperando

-ToT

-Mañana a la misma hora Xibar

-ToT maldito viejo canoso y su juanete

-Eh Xibar!!!

Este dio la vuelta y vio a Marluxia correr hacia el

-Hola Marluxi!!

PLAF!!!

-QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!!!

-Ok Ok pero no me pegues, que pasa?

-Los chicos van a celebrar una fiesta y Luxor me pidió que te avisara

-Oh, te lo pidió tu osito?

PLAF!!!

-Y no me digas que no te pegue porque tu mismo te lo ganas

-Ok ok, dejadme que me duche y voy

-Es en la sala principal, por cierto- se acerco un poco- cuando llegues procuraremos de Demyx ya haya bebido bastante

-Ok

Xibar salio de su cuarto, iba vestido con un pantalón ajustado y una camisa negra con los tres primeros botones desabrochados

Llego a la sala y entro, en cuanto vio a Luxor y a los otros se acerco a ellas, en una mesa aparte estaban Demyx, Roxas y Marluxia, los tres tenían las mejillas algo sonrojadas, vio que Marluxia se levantaba e iba hacia ellos, se agarro a Luxor quien lo beso… bueno, mas bien intento comérselo

-Demyx ha bebido ya bastante - dijo el castaño- ataca ahora

Xibar asintió y se acerco a la mesa, al verlo Roxas se levanto y se acerco a el

-Os dejo solos, suerte

-Hola- dijo Xibar se sentó al lado del rubio, este solo hizo un gesto- Demyx tenemos que hablar

El rubio lo miro y sonrió, se acerco un poco a el y lo beso suavemente dejando pasmado a Xibar

-D-Demyx…

-Parece que es cierto lo que dicen de que el alcohol te hace mas valiente

Xibar no le contesto y se acerco a sus labios para besarlos de nuevo, cuando se separaron Demyx escondió la cabeza en el cuello del mayor

-Te amo- susurro bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Xibar lo oyera, ante esto el moreno solo sonrió y beso los cabellos del pequeño

-yo también mi angelito- noto como el rubio movía un poco su cabeza y depositaba un leve beso en su cuello- si que parece que te hace mas valiente

-Vamos a la cama- dijo en su oído melosamente mientras que lamía el mismo con sensualidad

-Que?

-Vamos a la cama- repitió poniendo una mano en la entrepierna del moreno y mordiendo su oreja

Xibar no necesito que se lo repitiera, lo cogio rápidamente y lo saco del salón

-Vaya… Demyx se ha ido con Xibar sin pegarlo?- pregunto Roxas

-Eso parece

Los rayos del Sol le dieron de lleno en la cara haciendo que abriera los ojos, sintió una calida respiración en su pecho, bajo la vista y vio al rubio allí dormido, sonrió y le beso suavemente para no despertarlo

Se levanto lentamente y se vistió, iba a salir cuando una vocecita le detuvo

-Donde vas?- pregunto Demyx

-A por el desayuno

-y porque no te quedas aquí y dejamos el desayuno para mas tarde?

-Mmmm… no- dijo sorprendiendo al otro y acercándose a el- quiero desayunar ahora- se subió sobre la cama y empezó a besar el cuello del rubio- pero antes dime algo

-Q-que?

-Por que me pegabas tanto ;o;

-Pues porque me decías esas cosas y me ponía nervioso y me enfadaba porque me tratabas así y te pegaba

-Pues a partir de ahora ya no me pegues- le dijo acariciándolo

-Tendrás que convencerme- le sonrió

Iban a besarse de nuevo cuando del cielo callo un yunque sobre la cabeza de Xibar con una nota que decía:

"Cuando vayáis a hacerlo, no habías

tanto ruido. O si no te daré Bromuro"

Xemnas

-No bromuro ToT

-Hay un posdata- dijo Demyx

PD: A las cinco el masaje en mi juanete

-Cariño, te metes en grandes líos -o-

-ToT

FIN

Espero que os haya gustado la historia y que dejéis vuestras opiniones

Bromuro: sustancia que sirve para bajar el deseo sexual, todo lo contrario de la viagra


End file.
